The present invention relates to an axle dock for generating clicking sense for a mouse roller and particularly an axle dock installed in the mouse roller to receive alternate pressing of the concave and convex surfaces formed in the roller to generate a clicking sense on an user""s hand.
In order to improve conventional xe2x80x9cthree-buttonxe2x80x9d mouse, the mouse devices now being commonly used have a xe2x80x9cmouse rollerxe2x80x9d design to save time and operation procedures for users. On documents, a simple forward or rearward motion through the xe2x80x9cmouse rollerxe2x80x9d can substitute xe2x80x9cwindow scroll axlexe2x80x9d motion used by the traditional mouse devices. In application programs of compatible functions, the xe2x80x9cmouse rollerxe2x80x9d can also replace traditional pulling down function table or tool table to alter the size of the document area. And the fastest operation method for browsing Web pages is rolling the scroll axle through the mouse roller. As a result, xe2x80x9cmouse rollerxe2x80x9d has become a fundamental accessory of mouse devices these days.
Different vendors have different designs for the mouse roller 11. However almost every vendor highly emphasizes the clicking sense on user""s hand during operation. Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional approach to generate the clicking sense. There is a bracket 101 extended from an inner wall of the mouse to hold an elastic wire 102. The elastic wire 102 is bent a number of times to contact the concave surfaces 111 and convex surfaces 112 formed on the inner wall of the roller 11. When the roller 11 rotates, the concave surfaces 111 and convex surfaces 112 slide and bounce alternately over the elastic wire 102. The bent elastic wire 102 has elasticity to generate clicking sound and clicking sense on user""s hand holding the mouse. However such a design, in order to accommodate the elastic wire 102, requires a special mold for the mouse to make the bracket 101. In addition, another bracket 101 is required to support the axle 113 of the roller 11. As a result, the cost for making mold increases. Assembly also is more difficult. In terms of use, the fulcrum of the elastic wire 102 is located on the bracket 101. The elasticity decreases due to the elastic wire is extended too long. Moreover, the elastic wore 102 is formed by bending a plurality of times. It is prone to produce defects. Clicking sense being generated is different when the elastic wire 102 slides and bounces over the concave surfaces 111 and convex surfaces 112 during rotation of the roller 11. The extended length of the elastic wire 102 also tends to reduce its durability. Furthermore, as the elastic wire 102 is bent to reach the concave surfaces 111 and convex surfaces 112, rotation of the roller 11 that employs the optical grating induction is affected. In the event of the elastic wire 102 drops due to poor fastening, the optical grating is easy to be interfered and accuracy of the signal output of the roller 11 is impacted.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides an axle dock that is easy to assemble, does not incur elastic fatigue, and can shorten elastic displacement to ensure a desired clicking sense is generated to give users a desirable rotation feeling. The axle dock of invention mainly includes an elastic element corresponding to the concave surfaces and the convex surfaces formed on the inner wall of the roller. The axle dock has a seat which has a mounting section facing the concave surfaces and the convex surfaces the roller. The elastic element is mounted on the mounting section. The mounting section has a retain zone for holding the anchor section of the elastic section and a passing zone to allow a force receiving section located on the top end of the elastic element to pass through and expose, and to contact the concave surfaces and the convex surfaces of the roller. When the roller rotates, the concave surfaces and the convex surfaces slide and bounce alternately over the force receiving section. The elasticity of the elastic element gives users a desired clicking sense. The invention also is easy to assemble.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.